Camilla the traitor
by otakufan375
Summary: Camilla betrayed Nohr in order to return her little sister, Corrin, to Hoshido safe and sound. Little did she know that she would be part of the family that Corrin came from.
1. Escape

Camilla was holding her little sister, Corrin, by the hand. The two princesses were running in the woods. They were hoping that they lost the Nohrian soldiers a while back. The two of them stopped to catch their breaths. Camilla was on look out just in case some soldiers managed to find their way.

Camilla was running away with Corrin and was taking her to Hoshido. She didn't want Corrin to dark experiences that Nohr has. She didn't know what love was before Corrin arrived. She wanted to experience this love and decided to take Corrin and run to Hoshido. Her 5 year old sister was scared but she was safe as long as she was with her.

"Corrin, how you holding up?" Camilla asked

"I can keep going" Corrin said

"Alright, let keep moving" Camilla said

The two of them started to move towards Hoshido again. Since there were no soldiers behind them yet they decided to walk since there was no reason for them run. Camilla managed to grab a map and was reading it while they were walking. They were heading in the right direction and Corrin couldn't wait to see her siblings again. She also couldn't wait to introduce them to Camilla.

After walking for at least 30 minutes they were now in Hoshido territory. They were that much closer to the kingdom. Camilla looked around in awe she saw that some of the trees were pink. It looked like they were flower petals instead of leaves. She had never seen something so beautiful before in her life.

"The trees are pretty" Camilla said

"I love looking at the trees in Hoshido. Their especially pretty in the spring" Corrin said

"Is this really where you're from, Corrin?" Camilla asked

"Yeah! Hoshido is the prettiest country in the world!" Corrin said

Camilla had never been to Hoshido before and now that she was looking at it. It was a lot different than Nohr.

Camilla and Corrin arrived at a type of shrine gate, which happened to be the entrance to the kingdom. There were two guards standing outside the gate. When the saw the two girls they held their spears out to halt them.

"Halt strangers" The first guard said

"We can't let you recklessly enter Hoshido" The second guard said

Camilla didn't know what to do. She's not sure of the guards would believe her is she told them that Corrin was the princess of this kingdom.

"Please let us in. I want to see mommy" Corrin said

"We can't let you in. Now be gone!" The first guard said

"But" Corrin said

"Be gone we said!" The second guard said

"Camilla, help me" Corrin said

Camilla decided to give it a try.

"Gentlemen, you are speaking to princess Corrin. This young girl went missing from this kingdom. Please let her in" Camilla said

"Princess Corrin?! Impossible!" the first guard said

"Princess Corrin was kidnapped several months ago! There's no way that this her! Who are you trying to fool?! Do you think we're idiots?!" The second guard said

"It's the truth!" Camilla said

"Enough! Be gone!" The first guard said

Camilla saw that her sister was about to cry. She honestly couldn't blame her. She was now allowed to go back into her own home. At this point there was nothing they could do.

"What's going on?" A voice said

Everyone looked in the direction and saw a young girl with short red hair. She was at least 8 years old, the same age as Camilla.

"Princess Hinoka, pardon our ruckus" The first guard said

"These two individuals are trying to gain access to Hoshido. One of them claims to be Princess Corrin" The second guard said

"Corrin?!" Hinoka asked in shock.

Hinoka looked past the guards and saw a young girl with shoulder length purple hair. But the other one was what really caught her attention. The next one was also girl with dirty blond hair and red eyes.

"Corrin!" Hinoka said

"Hinoka!" Corrin yelled

Corrin ran over to Hinoka and hugged her and the redhead returned it.

"Corrin! Thank god you're safe" Hinoka said

Both of them were crying tears of joy. Camilla was watching this scene and smiled. She was so happy that she was able to return Corrin to her home where she belonged. Hinoka looked over and saw Camilla and frowned. She knew that the girl in front of her was Nohrian.

"You're a Nohrian aren't you?" Hinoka asked

Camilla knew there was no hiding her identity.

"Yes, I am" Camilla said

"What are you doing here?!" Hinoka asked

Hinoka took out a lance and pointed it towards Camilla. The Nohrian princess was shocked at first but she wasn't anymore because she remembered that her father, King Garon, kidnapped Corrin from Hoshido and was also responsible for killing the king of Hoshido, King Sumeragi.

Corrin intervened and stood in front of Camilla with her arms stretched out.

"Wait Hinoka" Corrin said

"Move out of the way Corrin. This Nohrian needs to be dealt with" Hinoka said

"But it's thanks to her that I was able to make it back home safely" Corrin said

Hinoka's eyes widened in shock after she heard what her little sister just said. She shifted her gaze back over to Camilla to confirm this.

"Nohrian, does my sister speak the truth?" Hinoka asked

Camilla just stood there for a moment but she eventually answered the question that was asked. She nodded her head. Hinoka found it almost hard to believe but in the end she believed her.

"A Nohrian who's nice. That's new. Please tell me your name" Hinoka said

"My name is Camilla, I was the princess of Nohr" Camilla said

"So you're a princess of Nohr. And what made you want to bring Corrin all the way back to Hoshido?" Hinoka said

"Corrin taught what love was like. Nohr has almost no love and I wanted to bring Corrin here so she wouldn't have to go through the dark times that Nohr has to endure. I wanted to experience this love. So I helped Corrin escape and brought her here" Camilla said

Hinoka stood there and took in the information that was given to her.

"I see. It's clear that you're different from the other Nohrians. I think I can trust you. Would you like to come inside?" Hinoka asked

Camilla was at a loss for words. Her enemy was allowing her to come inside. She just nodded and Hinoka signaled them to let her in. The guards were reluctant at first but they eventually did what they were told.

"Alright, Camilla the first thing we're going to do is go to the castle and tell the others that Corrin has returned" Hinoka said

"You'll love mommy! She's super nice!" Corrin said

"Thank you" Camilla said

The three princess then went off towards the castle of Hoshido.


	2. Queen Mikoto

Hinoka led Camilla and Corrin to the throne room. They were just outside the throne room.

"Mother! There's someone here to see you!" Hinoka said

The queen of Hoshido, Queen Mikoto, looked at her second oldest.

"Who's here to see me?" Mikoto asked

Hinoka smiled and moved out of the way so she could see who it was. To her shock she saw that it was her child, Corrin. She started to cry tears of joy when she saw that her daughter was safe.

"CORRIN!" Mikoto shouted

"MOMMY!" Corrin shouted

Corrin ran to her mother. Mikoto held her arm out wide. The tiny blond jumped into her mother's arms. She was crying tears of joy just like her mother was.

"Corrin! Thank goodness you're safe! When you were kidnapped I feared the worst!" Mikoto said

"Mama! Mama!" Corrin said

Camilla watched what was happening in front of her. She felt a smile form on her face. She felt good for the deed that she just did. She didn't regret returning her sister to her rightful family. Camilla then heard Hinoka's voice right next to her.

"I want to thank you for returning my sister to Hoshido" Hinoka said

"It's no big deal" Camilla said

Mikoto happened to overhear what Hinoka just said to Camilla. She put Corrin down and approached her.

"Did I hear that correctly? Were the one who brought Corrin back here?" Mikoto said

"Yes, your majesty" Camilla said

"Thank you so much" Mikoto said

"It was no big deal" Camilla said

"Young lady, please tell me your name" Mikoto said

"My name is Camilla" Camilla said

"Tell me, Camilla. Do you come from Nohr?" Mikoto said

"Yes, I do. I'm actually the princess of Nohr" Camilla said

"The princess of Nohr? Why did you come all the way here to return my daughter? I'm grateful that you did that but why?" Mikoto asked

"Nohr is country that barely experiences any love. When Corrin arrived she kept crying about how much she missed her family. She kept telling me how much she loved them. She taught me what love is. I think her love rubbed off on me. Because as soon as I learned about those traits it made me want to return her to the place where she belonged. I didn't want her to grow up in the harsh environment that Nohr has" Camilla said

Mikoto smiled at Camilla's answer. She saw that this girl really cared about her daughter. She obviously formed a really strong bond with her over the time Corrin had been in Nohr.

"What will you do now, Camilla? Are you going back to Nohr?" Hinoka asked

Camilla shook her head.

"I can't go back to Nohr anymore. The moment I left with Corrin was the moment I betrayed my kingdom. I have no regrets. I have nowhere to go but I'm sure I'll find some place to stay" Camilla said

Corrin then had an idea.

"Mommy, can Camilla live here with us?" Corrin asked

Mikoto was shocked to hear what her daughter had just asked. She really wanted to say yes, but she was worried that the people of Hoshido wouldn't react well to a Nohrian living in Hoshido. On the other hand Camilla did go through the trouble of bringing Corrin all the way back here. She made up her mind.

"I believe that we can arrange that" Mikoto said

"Princess Camilla, as of right now you are going to live here in Hoshido" Mikoto said

Camilla was shocked to hear that. She wasn't expecting that at all.

"Are you sure that it would be okay for me to live here?" Camilla asked

"Of course, you came all the way to Hoshido to return Corrin to us. The least we could do is allow you live here as a royal princess of Hoshido. I will let the citizens know of this and make sure they treat you right" Mikoto said

"Thank you, your majesty" Camilla said

"You can call me mom if you want" Mikoto said

"Thank you, Mom" Camilla said

"Mommy, I want to show Camilla around Hoshido! Can I do it? Please?! Please?!" Corrin asked

Mikoto giggled at her daughter's begging.

"You can show Camilla around but make sure you stay with her, okay?" Mikoto asked

"Yes! Of course!" Corrin said

"Then go ahead and show her around" Mikoto said

"Yay!" Corrin said

Corrin ran over to Camilla and grabbed her hand. She then tried to tug her with her tiny strength. The purple haired princess smiled and allowed herself to be dragged by her younger sister.

Corrin proceeded to show Camilla Hoshido. The older princess was still in awe on how beautiful the country was. She couldn't believe that her father would want to destroy such a peaceful place like this.

Camilla looked back at Corrin and saw that she was a lot happier than she was when she was in Nohr. It made her heart beat. She felt good that she was able to return her little sister back to this place.

When Corrin acted as her guide she suddenly stopped. Camilla was confused on why she suddenly stopped. She looked ahead and saw that there was young boy who was about two or three years older than she was. The young boy had shoulder length brown hair. He was wearing red armor that reminded her of a lobster. She looked back at her little sister and saw the sparkles in her eyes.

Corrin let go of her hand and ran toward the young boy.

"BIG BROTHER!" Corrin called out

The boy turned around and saw who was running towards him. He was shocked to see that it was his little sister who had been kidnapped. She had somehow returned.

"CORRIN!" The boy shouted

Corrin jumped into the boy's arms just like she did to her mother. She started to cry tears of joy again.

"Ryoma!" Corrin said

"Corrin! I'm so glad you're safe" Ryoma said

Camilla had heard that the boy's name was Ryoma. She also heard Corrin call him big brother. That told her that Ryoma was the eldest sibling.

"I missed you, big brother!" Corrin said

"As did I, Corrin. When you were kidnapped I was afraid that I would never see you again. Thank goodness that wasn't the case" Ryoma said

Camilla saw that the young prince was shedding some tears. She knew that he was really happy to see that his sister was safe.

Ryoma then saw Camilla staring at them.

"Who are you? I can tell that you're a Nohrian" Ryoma said

Camilla introduce herself.

"My name is Camilla. It's a pleasure to meet you Ryoma" Camilla said

"What are you doing here in Hoshido?" Ryoma asked

Camilla then proceeded to explain everything to Ryoma in great detail. When she was done she saw that Ryoma was more relaxed.

"I see so you were the reason that Corrin was able to come back home. That was very generous and selfless of you. Thank you Princess Camilla. If what mom said was true then that means that the two of us are now siblings. I'll be sure to treat you with kindness like I do with my other siblings" Ryoma said

"Thanks, Ryoma" Camilla said

"By the way what were you doing with Corrin?" Ryoma asked

"Corrin was acting as my tour guide and was showing around Hoshido" Camilla said

Ryoma chuckled at this. Corrin was always very kind and generous.

"Well, I hope you don't mind if I join you two" Ryoma said

"Of course you can join us big brother!" Corrin said

"I wouldn't mind if you joined us" Camilla said

"Very well, I can explain the history of some of the places here if you really want to know its origin" Ryoma said

"Thanks Ryoma" Camilla said

Ryoma and Corrin continued to show Camilla around Hoshido. She knew that she was going to love her new home.


	3. Corrin's mysterious power

Camilla just finished getting the grand tour of Hoshido. She was so happy that she got to be a part of the Hoshidian family. She was also happy that she got with Corrin. Her little sister would always cling to her when she needed her.

Right now the two of them were at nearby forest looking at the flowers. Camilla saw that her little sister was trying to make a flower crown but she kept failing. She was pouting that she couldn't a make a decent flower crown. Camilla saw that her little sister was struggling with the flowers so she went over to see if she wanted a flower crown.

"Corrin, would like me to make you a flower crown?" Camilla asked

"Yes, would big sis?" Corrin asked

"Of course. Let me do something first" Camilla said

"Do what?" Corrin asked

Camilla went behind her little sister and started to play with her hair. Corrin had no idea what her big sister was doing with her hair.

"What are you doing with hair big sis?" Corrin asked

"You'll see" Camilla said

Corrin pouted when Camilla didn't give her a straight answer.

"There we go" Camilla said

Corrin felt that her hair was a bit different. Her big sister got her a mirror. The young blonde saw that her sister had put her hair into a ponytail. She saw this and saw that it made her look pretty.

"What do you think of your new look, Corrin?" Camilla asked

"I love it! It makes me look super pretty!" Corrin said happily

"You are super pretty, Corrin" Camilla said

Camilla then proceeded to make her the flower that she promised to make her. Corrin watched her older sister make the flower crown. She was hoping to learn how to make one. Once she was done she placed in on her sister's head.

Corrin looked in the mirror that Camilla had and smiled brightly. She giggled and started to dance around with the crown on her head. Camilla laughed at this and danced with her. She made another crown of flowers for herself.

"I love you, big sis!" Corrin said

"I love you too, Corrin!" Camilla said

The girls went further and further into the forest. Camilla made sure they would still be in Hoshidian territory. They were looked at the cherry blossom trees in the area.

"I love this place! It's so pretty!" Corrin said

"I agree. This is the prettiest sight that I have ever seen" Camilla said

"You should see what further ahead! Come on! Follow me!" Corrin said

Corrin ran ahead and left Camilla in the dust.

"Corrin! Wait! Don't leave me behind!" Camilla said

Camilla chased after her little sister. She could still see her in sight.

"Come on, little sis! Slow down!" Camilla said

"No way! You need to keep up with me! Hurry up, I want to show you something!" Corrin said

Camilla ran as fast as she could to catch up to her. They soon found an open meadow with different kinds of flowers and a waterfall. There was also a small rainbow near the water.

Camilla was shocked to see this beautiful place. She thought she saw everything but new things keep popping up. She was happy to see this beautiful place. There was no place like this in Nohr.

Camilla saw that it was about to get dark soon.

"Corrin, we should head back now. It's starting to get dark" Camilla said

"Aww! Already?!" Corrin whined

"Don't worry, we can come back here again sometime" Camilla said

"Really? You promise?" Corrin asked

"I promise" Camilla said

"Alright! I can't wait to come back!" Corrin said

Corrin and Camilla held hands and exited the forest. But right at the exit there was someone there that wasn't supposed to be there. It was Xander. The last thing that they were expecting to see was the prince of Nohr in Hoshidian territory.

"Xander?! What are you doing here?" Camilla asked

"I'm here to bring you back to Nohr" Xander said

"Sorry, Xander, but I'm not going back" Camilla said

"Camilla, if you and Corrin come back now then I'm father would be willing to forgive you for being a traitor" Xander said

"I'm not going back!" Corrin said

"Listen to Corrin, Xander. She belongs here in Hoshido" Camilla said

"I tried to be nice and bring you back in a peaceful matter. But now I have no choice but to bring you and Corrin back by force" Xander said

Xander took out his sword and was ready to take them both back even if it meant hurting them. he charged at them. Camilla stopped him with her axe.

"Corrin, run now!" Camilla said

"But sis!" Corrin said

"Now!" Camilla said

Corrin was shocked that her older sister would yell at her but she did what she was told and started to run. Xander knew he couldn't afford her to get away and call for back up. He managed to make his sister lose balance and kick her aside. His primary target at the moment was Corrin. He would deal with Camilla later.

He chased after the young blonde. His sword was shrouded in a dark aura and unleashed it against the young Hoshidian princess. It caused a shockwave that knocked her off of her feet.

When she sat up she saw that her Nohrian brother was approaching her with another attack ready. Camilla managed to recover just in time to see that Xander was about to attack Corrin. With an extra burst of speed she managed to jump in front of Corrin and acted as her human shield. The new Hoshidian princess took full blunt of the attack.

Corrin was horrified to see that her sister just got injured protecting her. Xander looked shocked that his sister jumped in front of him to defend Corrin. He swallowed his feelings and kept a stoic looked on his face.

Camilla sat up but she couldn't move anymore.

"Corrin, please run" Camilla said weakly

Corrin couldn't stand it anymore. She had already saw her own father die in front of her and now she was about to see her own sister die in front of her. She then started to wail loudly. She started glow blue and a pillar light shot out to the sky. It even created wind that was strong enough to blow Xander back.

Camilla swore that she saw what looked like the shape of a dragon.

MEANWHILE IN HOSHIDO

Ryoma was going on his daily routine with Hinoka. The two of them then saw a bright light shot out from the forest.

"What is that?" Hinoka asked

"I don't know but we need to get over there now! Camilla and Corrin are there" Ryoma said

"Alright, let's go!" Hinoka said

BACK WITH CORRIN AND XANDER

Corrin continued to release an insane amount of power from her body. Camilla knew that she had to stop this. Fighting through the pain she got up and walked towards the light. She could tell that her little sister was crying in fear, so it was her job as her older sister to reassure that everything would be ok.

Camilla entered the light and managed to embrace Corrin into a hug. The wailing stopped but the blue light was still active.

"Everything's okay, Corrin" Camilla said

"Big sis?" Corrin asked

"Don't worry. I'm right here. I'm okay. Please calm down" Camilla said

"But, Xander almost – " Corrin started

"Don't worry about Xander, my sweet little Corrin. Please calm down" Camilla said

Corrin did what she was told and took some deep breaths. The bright light died down and disappeared.

Xander was looking at the young blonde. Wandering what just happened.

" _What just happened? What was that just now? Does Corrin have some kind of hidden power?"_ Xander thought

"CORRIN! CAMILLA!" A voice called out to them.

Ryoma and Hinoka appeared and saw that Xander was there.

"You're a Nohrian! What are you doing here on Hoshidian territory?" Ryoma asked

"I'm just here to take my sisters back" Xander said

"We won't let that happen!" Hinoka said

Seeing that he was outnumbered, Xander had no choice but to flee.

"This isn't over! I will bring them back to Nohr!" Xander said

Ryoma and Hinoka went over to see if there sibling were okay.

"Camilla! You're hurt!" Ryoma said

"D-don't worry. T-this is nothing" Camilla said

"That doesn't look like nothing to me. We need to get you medical treatment right away" Hinoka said

Back at Hoshido Camilla just finished getting treatment.

"You two sure had convenient timing" Camilla said

"Well it was thanks to a bright light that we came at all" Ryoma said

Camilla looked at them and then looked away. Corrin was with her mother at the moment.

"Camilla? Do you know something?" Hinoka asked

Camilla explained to them what had happened.

"So that bright light came from Corrin?" Ryoma asked

"That's right, it was kind of shocking" Camilla said

"It's possible that Corrin has some kind of hidden power that we don't know about" Ryoma said

"You really think so?" Camilla asked

"That's just my theory. We'll just have to wait and see if it comes again" Ryoma said

The siblings finished talking and went to have dinner with Corrin and Mikoto.


	4. The day everything started

Camilla still couldn't believe that she was made a royal princess of Hoshido. It seemed like just yesterday when Corrin first arrived to the castle in Nohr.

FLASHBACK

Camilla was in her room when her father called her and Xander into his throne room.

"You called for us, father?" Xander asked

"I did, I have a present for the two of you" Garon said

The two children were surprised to hear that they were receiving a gift from their father.

"Get in here!" Garon yelled

Garon had his head turned towards a hallway. Nothing came out.

"NOW!" Garon yelled.

That seemed to work because a little girl came into the throne room. Camilla saw that the little girl had pale blonde hair. She was wearing a white dress with red floral patterns on it. She was also wearing a black headband. She was shaking and had tears in her eyes. It was clear that she was scared.

"This is Corrin, she is your new sister" Garon said

"New sister? This is the first time we've heard about this" Camilla said

"She just arrived, so be sure to watch over her" Garon said

They bowed to their father and left with their sister. Corrin started crying because she was very scared of her new siblings. She tried to run away but since she didn't get very far because Xander was able to catch her in no time.

"Don't wonder off on your own" Xander said

Corrin tried to squirm out of her new brother's grasp but his grip on her was too strong. She started to cry even more.

"Stop crying already" Xander said

But she didn't stop. Camilla didn't know why but for some reason she started to feel bad for the little girl. She wanted to comfort her and tell her that everything would be okay. This was a new feeling for her because she never felt something like this before.

"Xander, maybe you should take it easy on her. She just got here and she's not used to her new home yet" Camilla said

Xander gave his sister an odd look. She had never stood up for anyone other than him and he was generally surprised that she was already standing to a girl that they just met, who just happened to become their new sister.

"Very well" Xander said

Xander let Corrin go and she tried to go to a window and tried to escape but she was too small to reach it.

"Ryoma, Hinoka! Help me!" Corrin said

"Ryoma? Hinoka?" Camilla asked

"What is she talking about?" Xander said

"Do you think they are people that she knows?" Camilla asked

"I will ask father about this" Xander said

Xander came back with the news about what happened and to Camilla's shock their little sister was actually a princess from Hoshido. Garon revealed that that he killed the King of Hoshido and kidnapped Corrin. He apparently faked a peace treaty to bring the king into a trap.

Camilla was shocked after what she was told. She now understood why Corrin was so scared of them. She was kidnapped against her will and was forced to interact with a kingdom that her kingdom was at war against. She tried to get close to her but the little girl would try to move away from her out of fear. She was eventually able to gain some trust from her by bringing her cake and gave her teddy bear.

It took at least a month before Camilla was finally able to gain Corrin's trust. The little girl was finally warming up to her and she would try to spend as much time with her as she could.

Camilla was walking from the training arena when she heard footsteps. They sounded like they were running towards her. She then heard the cry of her little sister. She saw that her little sister was down the hallway. Corrin saw her big sister and was relieved to see her. She ran to her and hugged as tight as she could.

"Big Sis!" Corrin said

"Corrin? What's wrong?" Camilla asked

She then saw that some of the magicians showed up and saw that Corrin was with them.

"Thank you for catching her, Princess Camilla" A magician said

"What's going on here?" Camilla asked

"The king ordered us to cast a memory erasing spell on her to make her forget about Hoshido. She overheard us and ran away. She would've gotten away if you didn't show up in time to catch her" The magician said

Camilla looked down at her sister and saw that she was very scared. She could also tell that she didn't want her memory erased either.

"Leave her memory to me" Camilla said

"But Princess" The magician said

"That's an order" Camilla said

"Yes, Princess" The magician said

Camilla took Corrin into her room. She said that she will help her sister keep her memory but she needed to pretend that she didn't know anything about her kingdom. The young princess understood and her acting even convinced King Garon that she had forgotten about her own kingdom.

One day, Camilla heard her little sister crying in her room. She went inside and saw that her face had tears on it.

"Corrin, what's wrong?" Camilla asked

Corrin turned towards her sister and saw that she had a look of pain on her face.

"It hurts" Corrin said

"What hurts?" Camilla asked

"My back hurts" Corrin said

Camilla found this odd. At first she just assumed that it was a cramp or something but she decided to take a look at it. When she saw Corrin's bare back she was shocked at what she saw. There were whip marks on her back. She understood why her little sister was in pain. This was the last straw for Camilla and she decided to take matters in her own hands. She was going to try to take her little sister back to Hoshido where she would be safe.

Another month went by and Camilla was shot down from the sky. Her Wyvern died from its injuries. She was charged with treason and was sent into the dungeon for a week along with Corrin. Camilla was trying to fly Corrin back to Hoshido because she felt like her little sister didn't belong here. Corrin was whipped again. She was whipped by Garon and he didn't even show his own child any mercy. Camilla was still determined to return her sister back to where she came from.

"Big sister" Corrin said

Camilla looked over and saw that her younger sister was the cell right next to hers.

"What is it, Corrin?" Camilla asked

"I'm scared" Corrin said

"Everything will be okay, Corrin, I'm here with you" Camilla said

"You won't leave me?" Corrin asked

"Of course not" Camilla said

"I love you" Corrin said

"Love?" Camilla asked

"Huh?" Corrin asked

"What is love?" Camilla asked

"You don't what love is?" Corrin asked

"No" Camilla said

"Love is a feeling. It can be a number of things. Love is an emotion that you express when you care about something or someone. You want to protect the things and people that are important to you. At least that's what I was told what love was" Corrin said

Camilla now understood the emotion that she had been feeling ever since Corrin arrived here. It was love that she was feeling. She could tell that her little sister was full of this love and some of it must've rubbed off on her. Now she understood the definition of love. She knew that Nohr lacked that love and there was only hatred here. She understood what hatred was.

A week went by and both sisters were released from their prison. Camilla wasn't going give up yet. She was still determined to take Corrin back to where she belonged, back to Hoshido. In the middle of the night she went to her sister's room and woke her up.

"Little sis, wake up" Camilla said

Corrin woke up and rubbed the sleepy from her eyes.

"Big sis?" Corrin asked

"Come on, we're going to try another escaped attempt" Camilla said

Corrin was now awake after she heard what her sister said.

"Really?" Corrin asked

"I just found out about a secret passage way out of the castle" Camilla said

Corrin was excited to hear this and was ready to leave. Camilla grabbed her sister's hand and led her down the path that didn't have any guards. They were able to get away.

FLASHBACK END

Camilla swore that she would protect her sister with her life. And she was happy that she was allowed into Hoshido so she could continue to protect her.


End file.
